


First Tea of the Morning

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	First Tea of the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=podfic_lover).



Ray likes to rib him about his apartment, when he's not shaking his head in bewilderment. But contrary to what many may think, Fraser had chosen this apartment for more than its price range and its convenient location.  
He thinks about these things when he's brewing tea in the morning, looking out the window over his fire escape. The neighborhood looks better at night, more like shelter, but Fraser can appreciate when the sun breaks through the clouds in the morning, even if it illuminates the cracks in the sidewalk; the dirt and grime. There is an honesty to the people here, even if they hide their secrets and avert their eyes from him; it reminds him of home in some way that he can't quite articulate.

Fraser feels like they need him, and it's because of this that he needs them so much in return.

**

Fraser's eyes feel so heavy that he wishes he could lay down on the dirty floor and go to sleep, if only for a few minutes. When he risks closing his eyes for just a moment, he winces at the feel, as if sandpaper is scraping across them.

"Here, Benny." Ray sets a styrofoam cup in front of him.

"Thank you, Ray." Fraser takes a careful sip and braces himself, expecting to taste what passes for coffee at the 27th precinct. His eyes open a little wider when he's pleasantly surprised to discover a very flavorful tea instead.  
He looks up to discover Ray's tired smile. "This little coffee shop down the street has a decent tea selection, great coffee, scones.”  
“Ah, I see.” Fraser bites into his own scone and nods appreciatively. He feels the thump-thump of Diefenbaker’s tail against his legs and looks down with half-hearted reproach. “Don’t try to tell me you haven’t already taken advantage of Ray’s generosity.”

“Do you want a lift to the Consulate, Benny?”

Fraser looks at the windows in surprise as the sunlight streams through. He hadn’t realized that they’d spent all night on the case. He’s slightly surprised that this doesn’t bother him. “Thank you kindly, Ray.”

As they leave the station Ray gives his shoulder a squeeze, and for the first time since entering the city, Fraser feels a sense of home.

**

Fraser finishes steeping the tea and pours it into two tin cups. Ray shuffles up beside him and accepts his wordlessly, even failing to complain that it's not coffee as he takes a few tentative sips.  
Ray hasn't complained once since they arrived to rebuild the cabin, and Fraser admits to himself that he misses it, just a little.

"It's not going to get finished while we're here." Ray isn't looking at him, and he has his back turned to the cabin.

Fraser looks down at his own cup for a moment before looking back at Ray. "No, Ray." He lets the moment pass between them in silence before reaching out to grasp Ray's arm briefly. "It's alright, Ray. The foundation has been laid; we've begun the rebuilding process. It'll be fine; we don't have to finish it while we're here."

Ray is finally looking at him with a sense of relief. He grins and reaches with his free hand to grasp the forearm that has a hold of his own arm. Physically, it's an awkward gesture, but it seems to set the tone as the sun peeks up over the horizon. As they progress through the day, Ray's easy conversation and light-hearted complaining return, and Fraser feels as if a weight has been lifted off of both of them.

**

The Consulate kitchen is pristine, even sterile. The steam that pours out of the whistling kettle seems to break into that perfection, and it's almost a relief every morning. Fraser pours the scalding water over the tea leaves and waits. He feels a restlessness in the mornings now, and even increasing the length of his daily run doesn't seem to be burning off his excess energy. Outside he can see the sunlight reflecting off of the freshly fallen snow, and it sends a pang of homesickness through him.

**

"Here, I brought you some tea."

"Thank you kindly, Ray." Fraser takes a sip and is surprised to find that Ray has added a little honey to it; he hadn't thought that Ray had noticed that he wasn't feeling well. Fraser listened to Ray talk about the case they were working on, allowing himself to savor the soothing liquid and even the feel of Diefenbaker laying on his foot and the bustle of sounds coming from the bullpen.

"Fraser, Fraser..."

Fraser startles as he realizes that Ray has been repeating his name. "I'm sorry Ray."

Ray is looking at him quizzically, his eyes full of concern. "Are you sure you don't want to go back to the Consulate, lay down? You've got something like two-hundred sick days coming, right?"

Ray flashes him one of his infectious grins. Fraser looks into those eyes and thinks of going back to the Consulate, alone, and then thinks of the day that faces him; of riding in Ray's car, listening to him yell at other drivers; of sitting with him while he fidgets and taps his pencils, or poring over case notes. It's the best part of my day, being around you, he thinks.

"No Ray, I'll be fine. What was it that you were saying?"

**

Ray remains huddled over the fire as Fraser hands him his cup. He takes a long draught and doesn’t seem to mind that it’s tea instead of coffee. They both squint at the sun beginning to rise over the horizon. Fraser looks into his own cup, wishing he could somehow find the words. Ray finally stands to his feet and puts his hand on Fraser’s back. Fraser looks over at the wicked grin and that light in Ray’s eyes, and for the first time in a very long time, believes that things will turn out alright.

**

Fraser stands on the front porch and holds his cup in both hands, watching the sun come up and savoring the rich tea. He keeps one ear trained on the sounds of the coffee percolating, and when the whir of the machine stops, he steps inside, followed by Diefenbaker brushing against him. He takes his time pouring two steaming cups of coffee and preparing each one to the tastes of their respective recipients.  
The day will pass all too quickly, but he has this moment to consider how life hasn’t left him with little after all.


End file.
